bigbrotherafricafandomcom-20200215-history
Tatiana Durao
Tatiana Dos Santos Durao, simply known as Tatiana is a former Big Brother Africa housemate. She represented Angola during the second season of the show where she finished in third place on Day 98 after receiving 1/13 votes to win. She later on returned during the fifth season of the show where she was sent to the barn on Day 28, then returned to the main house on Day 77 after receiving 2/15 votes to return. She became the sixth and final housemate to be evicted on Day 84 after receiving 0/15 votes to save. About Tatiana Big Brother Africa 2 Name: Tatiana Age: 26 Birthday: March 31 Gender: Female Place of Birth: Luanda Height: 1.76m Occupation: Actress and Model Tatiana is a model and actress by profession. She’s won a Best Actress Award in her country twice consecutively for a career that she says she loves and is good at. It’s no wonder then that she would love to visit Hollywood and to meet actress Uma Thurman. A fan of Brazilian soapies, Tatiana relaxes by going to the beach and says audiences should watch her on Big Brother Africa 2 because she’s fun and entertaining though she admits that she has some bad habits. These include the fact that she believes she’s never wrong and she sleeps too much! Asked to name her favourite memory, she answers by saying, “my weekends with my late grandmother.” Tatiana’s favourite food is oysters, her favourite colors are orange, pink and white while on the fashion front the Angolan says she loves wearing minis and dresses that show her figure. Big Brother Africa 5 29-year-old Tatiana from Luanda says her weirdest moment ever was her first day in the Big Brother Africa 2 house. The TV presenter, actress and model, whose motto is: "never give up", says that if she could teach the world one thing it would be to: "love one another." Given the chance Tatiana would love to spend a day with Madonna because: "I'd like to drink from her experience". The Angolan likes passion and dislikes jealousy. She says that some of her good qualities are that she is enthusiastic, ambitious, honest and kind however her friends would say she is stubborn. Asked what her message to viewers is, Tatiana says: "thanks for being there for me since we met 3 years ago. I love my fans." She wants her Big Brother experience to be fun, beautiful, relaxing, amazing and happy and says that audiences should watch her on Big Brother because she is real, fun, original, creative, warm, humble, loving. She also reveals that some of the things that make her happy is to see other people happy, travelling, having fun and being in love. And when asked what she would do to make sure she wasn't voted out again, she says: "I will be stronger and more determined." Housemate History Housemate Status Big Brother Africa 2 Big Brother Africa 5 Total Nominations Received Big Brother Africa 2 Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa 2 Housemates Category:Female Housemates Category:Angolan Housemates Category:Finalists Category:Big Brother Africa Category:Big Brother Africa 2 Category:Angola Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Housemates Category:Evicted Housemates